


【杰佣R】标记

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】标记

室外还是阳光正好的下午，室内却用窗帘阻碍住所有的光线。  
暧昧的寂静让人压抑，煽情的气味缓缓的充满整个房间。奈布•萨贝达撕扯着自己的外套，发情期让他一向清醒的头脑陷入了短时期的混沌状态。他棕色的头发被自己随意地抓乱，碍事的衣服全都堆叠在地上，熟悉的信息素味道近了，门外的脚步声轻柔的像是没有。  
奈布自己从床上起来，拉开房门，然后就被拉入一个怀抱。  
“这次发情期提前了。”杰克轻嗅一下奈布后颈腺体所发出的信息素，缓解着自己的焦虑。  
“你他妈上次做的太过，导致我激素信息紊乱。”奈布靠在杰克怀里骂了一句，把杰克往屋子里带。  
屋内已经被奈布的信息素充满，此时杰克的进入，新的信息素的释放似乎达成一种新的平衡。没有人说话，杰克只是简单的亲吻着奈布的后颈，奈布也只是靠在杰克怀里喘息。

过了几分钟，奈布有些沙哑的声音才响起：“来吧，我可以了。”  
杰克低头亲吻奈布的发顶，然后又吻上奈布的耳朵，舌尖不断地挑逗，唇齿间的吸吮发出了煽情的水声。  
奈布的手直奔主题的解开杰克的扣子，迅速地拉下杰克的上衣。两人的动作都很熟练，一举一动都干脆利落，又透露着熟稔的暧昧。  
“我听说你去‘庄园’了。”奈布一边抚摸着杰克的胸膛一边问。  
“消息很灵通。”杰克的手指向下抚摸，食指摁在尾椎上轻轻按揉一下，然后迅速下滑抓住奈布的臀瓣。  
“嗯……”奈布发出一声低低的喘息，却依旧没有放弃打探情报，“…去那里做你的老本行？”  
“你是不是该专心一点？”杰克说着，指尖猛然插入已经湿的一塌糊涂的肉穴。  
肉穴猛然绞紧了他的手指，奈布在他的怀里忍不住的颤抖。  
发情期是每一个Omega都无法阻止的“虚弱期”，控制不住的情潮爆发，酸软却分泌出大量淫水的身体，就连平时训练有素的奈布也无法抵抗。  
身体不受控制的更加贴近杰克，奈布舔舔干燥的嘴唇，却依然继续说道：“不敢说？”  
杰克的手指立刻戳中奈布体内最敏感的腺体，鼻尖亲昵的磨蹭奈布的脖颈，牙齿却毫不犹豫的咬住Omega颈后的腺体。  
唾液携带着Alpha的信息素蛮横的冲撞进奈布体内，他的脸色变得更红，眼中含着水光，但神情依旧清醒。  
“你怎么这么喜欢给自己找麻烦呢，我的小先生。”杰克开口说，低沉的声音刺激的耳朵发热，随后唇舌再一次的眷顾那里，吮出的水声虽不大却足够刺激。  
体内扩充的手指其实可有可无，Omega发情期时不会在意这点小疼痛，但杰克在这方面有着超出常人的固执，奈布说过几次也没得到反应，如今也就随他去了。  
只是这种略带温柔的扩张，在发情期中却像是恶意的玩弄。  
指甲每一次轻微的划过敏感的内壁，都会让他一阵战栗，沙哑的吟哦声从亲吻的间隙漏出。奈布的双手抱紧杰克，双腿维持着站立的姿势，因为快感而打颤。杰克注意到了这一切，他一向都善于观察细节，所以他们接吻结束后，奈布就已经被压在床上。

双腿打开的动作自然放肆，奈布眯着双眼看向杰克，撩起额前被汗打湿的头发，“所以我的猜测是正确的吗？”  
“无可奉告。”杰克说着，缓慢地把肉棒插进已经湿软的后穴，刚进去一个头部就被后穴拼命吸吮的动作刺激的喘了几声。  
“你可真热情。”杰克意有所指的说着，肉棒毫不留情的狠狠操进去，直接顶到生殖腔，奈布的身体不自觉的抽搐一下，肉穴更是把肉棒箍得紧紧的。  
“啊…你要是回答我的问题…我还可以更热情一点。”奈布喘息着说，双腿微微并拢，夹住了杰克的腰。  
杰克不置可否，只是一门心思的操着生殖腔，坚实的龟头狠狠的撞击那个狭小的入口，奈布不住的颤抖着。  
一开始那是痛感和快感混合的感觉，他尚且可以忍耐。但到之后，痛感退场，只留下快感狠狠的冲撞着奈布的神志。  
他有点恍惚，躺在柔软的大床上，却几乎以为自己飞在了天空。  
快感太过强烈，他几乎要迷失其中，剩余的清醒促使他把面容变得冷厉，灵活的左手从枕头下翻出了一把枪。  
奈布绷紧手臂，冰冷的枪口对准杰克，他的食指扣在扳机上，手心全是汗。  
“…你再这么操，我就开枪了。”奈布被操的还在喘息，说出的话根本毫无威慑力，冰冷的枪口磨蹭着杰克的脖颈。  
杰克露出微笑，他的指甲慢慢变得坚硬，甚至带上了金属的颜色，轻轻划着奈布的脖颈，“那就来吧，我的小先生，你想和我殉情吗？”  
他虽然说着话，但下身的操弄却没有停止，依旧狠狠的操着，甚至龟头操进了生殖腔。  
越来越多的快感堆叠着，奈布不受控制的颤抖着，拿着枪的手到底还是放松下来，那把枪被随意地扔在地上，然后握枪的手又重新抓紧杰克的臂膀。  
高潮的逼近愈发催生了奈布想被标记的欲望，这是无法抗拒的，天生印刻在Omega身体内，顺着血脉流传的本能。  
他的生殖腔不停的啜吸着杰克的肉棒，里面就像含着一汪水，温柔地包裹着肉棒。  
杰克抓紧奈布的腰，低头与他接吻，舌头挑逗着奈布沉溺于情欲的神经。  
奈布被亲的气喘，微微推拒着杰克的动作，却被更凶猛的亲吻着。  
Alpha的本能让杰克不允许奈布的拒绝，即使他们都知道这只是一场为了平息欲望的方法，但还是无法控制住。

肉棒反复操进肉穴，穴口被操出靡烂的艳红的，淫液被捣成泡沫挂在穴口显得非常的色情。  
杰克的手指抚摸着奈布的胸膛，指尖按压着富有弹性的胸肌，Omega的胸肌硬中又带着自己独特的柔软，让他爱不释手。  
食指与中指夹起乳头拉扯，又用大拇指来回磨擦，刺激的身下人不自觉的扭动身体躲避。  
躲避的动作带动腰臀的摆动，含在其中的肉棒被内壁来回挤压，终于忍不住继续向前冲撞。  
“啊…呜……”喘息刚一发出就被杰克的吻堵上，于是变成一声暧昧的呜咽。  
双腿被推得更开，奈布用自己的双手抓住脚踝，几乎把自己对折，杰克的性器操的又深又狠，生殖腔被撞得酸软。快感如一汪泉水不停地涌上，燥热感熏得他全身都变得无力。  
“…你今天问我问题…是得到什么消息了吗？”杰克突然开口，问题虽正经但下身的动作却丝毫不停，已经保持着不慢的频率。  
奈布混乱的头脑让他无法做出回答，而且他也不想回答什么，就转过头不去看杰克。  
杰克看他这幅模样知道奈布是不想说，Alpha微微眯起双眼，下身的动作突然停止，然后变得狂暴起来。本来只是浅浅进入生殖腔的肉棒突然开始疯狂的侵略，每一次的操弄似乎都要整根拔出，龟头几乎滑出肉穴。

太深了，奈布微微摇头，通红的眼角被操出了眼泪，顺着脸颊流下。已经到达了平时不会碰到的深处，被深入的恐惧，对于标记的渴望交织成复杂的情绪。奈布一时间不知道该拒绝还是接受，但他的身体却先一步的欢迎杰克。  
生殖腔的包裹更加热情，一小股淫液喷洒在龟头上，双腿夹紧杰克的腰，手指也抓着杰克放在他腰上的手。  
“不想说？”杰克问，他的动作带来更多的快感，蜂拥进奈布的身体，几乎要击溃奈布的神志。  
“不想说也行…”杰克突然笑出来，“…我们做了这么多次，还没听过你叫我的名字。”  
“或者说…你想叫老公？”杰克说这句话的时候，肉棒狠狠的撞击在生殖腔上最敏感的一点，奈布顿时发出一声高亢的呻吟，抓着床单的手指指节发白。  
“…如果你不叫，我就标记你。”杰克说着堪称无赖的话，他把奈布的肉体挑逗到极致，不给他开口的机会，然后继续发狠的操弄。  
过于激烈的性爱让奈布连呼吸都有些困难，快感压得他头脑昏沉，完全无法思考杰克的话，只是Omega的基因让他因为被填满产生了安全感。  
“既然你不说话，那就…”杰克最后一句话没有说出来，但肉棒却已经开始涨大成结，牢牢地堵住生殖腔口。  
精液一股一股的射在生殖腔里面，敏感的内壁被灼热的液体刺激的不停的收缩。  
奈布无意识的发抖，紧紧的抱住杰克，眼泪不停地从他的脸颊滑落，身下的淫水也把床单打湿。

……

杰克打开信封，“庄园”的人又开始联系他了。他们这次提出的条件格外优厚，即使是他也忍不住动摇，最终决定加入“庄园”。  
而那封信其中最重要的内容或许莫过于，“允许带入一位Omega，并给予永久保护”。

 

他和奈布都是在黑暗中奔走的人，不知什么时候就会死在某个角落。畸形的肉体关系却让他们缔结了稳固的感情。  
身为Alpha杰克有义务去谋划未来，而这一切的解释，要等到这次发情期结束后才行。

END


End file.
